Family
by Determined Artist
Summary: At an anime convention while trying to make new friends, Grizz hears a song that brings him back to where he and brothers first met.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Yay! I gotten my first We Bare Bears fan fic up. Cheers! A few thing before we began, one: I like to apologize a head of time if the characters are out of character, I only seen a few clips from you tube and an episode or two at a friend's house, but please do tell me about it I want improve on my fan fic writing, two: sorry about it being short this is what I do most of the time, and three I don't if this plot is over used in this archive, but I just couldn't resist posting it up.

Now we gotten that settled, it's show time.

* * *

Deep in a town's ally, a polar bear cub, Ice bear, slept in a box with his two older brothers, a Panda cub named.. well what else? Panda, and a grizzly bear cub named Grizz. Ice bare opened his eyes by the sound of the lighting, wind howling, and rain failing from outside.

The polar bear was not frighten by it, in fact he kept his usual calm demeanor. The cold that crept itself in through cracks of their shelter were nothing, being a polar bear in all, and their little shelter, though flimsy and only shielded the cubs from the rain with a trash can lid tied to some twine, held up quite fine. The white bear just woken up to sleep in a different position.

Ice bear soon heard muffled sniffing. Curious he sat up and look around. Panda was right beside him, still sound sleep with the occasional snoring, but when his black eyes found Grizz, it was different story. The grizzly bear sat, curled up in corner breath heavy and sobbing. Though the trio were not blood-related and only spent a short time together, the small rag-tie team's bound became close of that of brothers and just like a brother Ice bear hated seeing his brother like this. While the polar bear played the part of most mature one in the group, It was Grizz who took spot light of being the and almost all the time he let his brothers take the spot light in that department, but now.

Ice bear was out of his element with this one. It didn't help that he had a lack of social skills, nor barley remembering life with his own mom. The polar bear moved up to where his crying brother was, however the brown bear paid no attention to him. Ice bear leaned over and wrapped his arms around Grizz, pulling him in a warm hug. He observed human mothers doing the same to their little ones and work, so perhaps it would work on the brown bear as well. As the white bear stated to rub the Grizz's back, he felt two arms wrapping around him too, be continue what he was doing. It was then that the crying started to subside. "Thanks... little bro." Grizz said through a bit of sobbing. Ice bear was glade and kept holding his brother until they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Years ago a truck drove passed a street and turned tossing out a wired cage on to the street, bending the frame. In it a Grizzly bear cubs, about the size of a small dog crawled out through its rails. "Huh, what?!" the youngling said in confusion as he looked all over. Frist: he was orphaned, then saved from being stuck in a tree, put in a cage, placed in the back of a truck with no light, just loud sounds, and now this. The bear sigh and start to meandered a bit, not knowing what he should do, before something caught his attention; the sounds of a kid._

 _"Brother, look at me!" He looked over too see a male child with a taller boy in far off distance. The child balanced on one foot that made larger male chuckled a bit._

 _"Alright little bro, that's enough. Let's get back before mom chews us out for being out let again."_

 _"Alright big bro you sure know everything!" As the cub watched the siblings walked off, he soon begin to say a word to himself._

 _"Bro... ther? Huh? That's it! Maybe, my brother's out there waiting for me?! I 'M COMING BRO!..." He was about ran off, when he stopped. "... How do I find... ?" At that moment a delightful aroma touch his little nose. "Huh? It smells like... FOOD?!" He followed the trial at a high-speed pace. The cub soon made it to a bagel shop. He snagged an old bagel out of the trash. Just as he scampered back and was about to passed by a truck carrying the bagel, he heard the sounds of, what appeared to be others animals._

 _"Huh-what?" Curiosity peeked, he climbed up on the bumper and crawled through a tarp, concealing the inside. There, the tiny bear saw animals varying in different shapes and sizes littering housed in cages; almost everyone one of them trying to break free from their imprisonment. The brown mammal searched the surrounding area, walking by cages as he did._

 _Just then, a claw came right for, but he jumped out of the way in time. "Hey, this my food cat, get your own!" He said as he put the bagel behind him. The strapped cat let a loud roar that made the cub run with the bread in panic. Such a panic that he did not see a cage in time for him in time and bumped his head on the rails. As he picked himself up, shaking his head off he soon heard crying. It sounded to be a child._

 _"Hello?" He peered in the cage, however the light hat crept in was not enough to reveal the origins of the noise. All of the sudden, the crying decreased to the amount of sniffles popping-up on an occasion._

 _"Who... who are you?..." a voice asked in between sobs. "You-you are with... those b-bad guys who t-t-took me away, are you?"_

 _"Took you away from?" The bear asked, coking his head to aside._

 _"From-from my home in China."_

 _"What? I didn't take anybody from anywhere."_

 _"You-you didn't?"_

 _"Neah." Just then, something moved into the light. Another bear, but this ones had black and white fur and was a bit smaller than the brown bear who was surprise by this. He had never seen a bear quite like this one before, yet was not scared off by it appearance, however the same couldn't be said for the smaller bear though. "Hey, you can have part of my bagel." The bigger bear cub picked up the beard, ripped in half and gave one-half to the black and white color fur bear._

 _It took a bit before he asked "This doesn't have any meat in it? I 'am a vegetarian" while poking the bagel with paw._

 _"Neah, just bread." The brown bear, who already started to eat his, answered._

 _"But, I want to don't eat old bread."_

 _"Aw, come on dude, sometimes you got to eat what you can get." The little bear let out sight before he too eat food._

 _As the two bear eat together, the lager bear finishing his share first before he greeted "Oh, I 'am Grizzly Bear, but you can call me Grizz." as he held out a paw through the bars with a bright smile. "What's yours?"_

 _"W-well they call me Panda Bear" Panda explain just finished-off eating his beard, so I-I guess you can call me Panda?"_

 _"Nice to meet you Panda."_

 _"Nice to meet you too, Grizz." Panda said as he grabbed the grizzly's paw with a tiny smile on his face._

 _"Starting today we're brothers!"_

 _"What?! Brothers?!"_

 _"Sure you're a bear just like me, aren't you?"_

 _"Well, yeah?" The black and white bear answered as he sadly turn his head away from Girzz._

 _"So, it's settled!"_

 _"But I never said anything, besides you don't know a lot about me yet!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You see, I was captured. Some humans had locked me in this cage and took me away from my mother and my home. They gave me nothing, but some old, rotten vegetables and call me useless." At that moment, the two-toned cub sighed again before Grizz commented._

 _"You're not useless Pan-pan."_

 _"Pan-Pan?"_

 _"Yeah; it your nick name cool, huh?"_

 _"Uh, sure?"_

 _"So let's you out of here!"_

 _"But how?" Grizz thought about for second, as he looked up and noticed a key still left in the lock. "There!" He said pointing paw up. The cub soon stood up moved towards the key and turning a bit before a clank sound was heard. But just he opened the door, the voices of humans sprang-up._

 _"Oh know, it them! If they know, I escaped then they'll hunt me down and put through worse treat meant then they have already." Panda informed as panic crept into his voice._

 _"It alright Panda, I got an idea."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'll switch places with you to give you enough time to escape and when they that it is me in the cage, they'll forget about me and you'll be long gone."_

 _"I don't Grizz, what if they don't?"_

 _"Man, you got to stop worrying about the small stuff."_

 _"But-?"_

 _"Don't worry Panda, your older brother knows everything."_

 _"I guess." Just then, the two cubs heard a sound of roar._

 _"It the car, quick run!" The brown bear said as he pushed the smaller cub out of the way and closed the door._

 _"But?!"_

 _"No time, RUN!" And with that, watched his new friend dashed off with smile on his face._


End file.
